


Hidden Talent

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel offers to help Dean fix the Impala, they both soon find out that car mechanics are not exactly Castiel's specialty. Luckily, they manage to find something else that Castiel is in fact a natural at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Talent

“Wait, no Cas, that’s not the one I meant.” Dean dryly said as he handed back the tool that Cas had given him just now.

“My apologies, Dean.” Castiel muttered exasperatedly. “I’m afraid car mechanics are not my calling.”

Dean grinned at him. “It’s fine, Cas. We’re not in a rush here.”

Despite Dean claiming that it was fine, Castiel _hated_ this. He was so set on helping Dean with this task that seemed so simple to a lot of humans, yet he found that he was clueless when it came to repairing cars, and he felt utterly _worthless._

Of course Dean hadn’t forced him to help and fix the Impala, but Sam was out to do some shopping, and Castiel had gotten bored and decided to make his way down to the bunker’s garage to help his favorite human out. Castiel craved Dean’s company more than anything else, and so it had mainly been his affection for Dean that drove him there, not his love for cars or mechanics.

Dean had eagerly accepted Castiel’s help right away for reasons unknown, but Castiel already regretted it; he only had to pass on some tools as Dean was fumbling around under the hood, and apparently even _that_ was something Castiel couldn’t get right.

Castiel rummaged through Dean’s toolbox once more to try and find the one tool that Dean _did_ need, but he soon had to admit that he had no idea what exactly it was that he was looking for.

“Sorry, Dean.” Castiel apologized with a frustrated sigh. “I guess I’m a _useless_ assistant. If I’d still had my powers, maybe I would’ve been able to just…”

“No way! There’s no way I would’ve let your freaky angel mojo anywhere near my baby’s engine.” Dean cut him off as he got out from under the Impala’s hood, smirking at Castiel.

The amused grin told Castiel that his friend was only joking, but he got defensive nonetheless. “My powers were not ‘freaky’, Dean. I think they’ve proven their worth to both you and Sam many times.” He said, glaring at Dean.

“Cas… I didn’t mean it like that. You know that…” Dean insisted as he moved closer, kneeling beside the tool box on the opposite side of Castiel.

Castiel felt his angry glare waver when Dean’s green eyes pleadingly looked up into his blue ones. The effect that this ordinary human had on him was remarkable.

“That’s better…” Dean said softly. “I know your powers were useful, Cas. But _you_ should know that you’re just as useful without them, you know that right?”

The sudden change of subject confronted Castiel with a whole new wave of insecurities that he hadn’t been aware of until Dean  had brought it up just now. Castiel didn’t want to talk about it, and so he didn’t respond.

Dean seemed to sense Castiel’s reluctance to discuss it and respected that, therefore he switched topics again.

“So… Why don’t we look for it _together_ , huh?” Dean asked, offering Castiel a genuine smile.

Castiel nodded stiffly.

“Great…” Dean said, then unexpectedly placed his hand over Castiel’s own.

The warmth of Dean’s hand was welcome, but at the same time it made Castiel’s skin tingle wherever Dean’s fingers touched his.

“Now the thing I’m looking for, is called a _wrench_.” Dean explained, voice low and husky.

Castiel suddenly had trouble breathing as Dean’s hand tightened its already solid grip. He ever so slowly guided Castiel to the tool that he’d just referred to, and he nodded in encouragement when both their hands hovered over it. Castiel hesitantly grabbed the piece of metal, in the back of his mind wondering why Dean’s hand was still not letting go.

When Castiel picked up the tool, Dean smiled proudly, even though Dean himself was the one who had done all of the work.

“Perfect.” Dean simply said.

Castiel blushed embarrassingly at the undeserved compliment, but he felt less worried about it when he noticed that Dean’s cheeks were an exquisite tint of pink as well. Both of them were leaning in over the toolbox now, as if they were being pulled together in the same way two magnets would have. Dean’s hand was still locked around Castiel’s.

“Cas?” Dean whispered, so close that Castiel could feel the hunter’s breath against his face.

“Yes… Dean?” Castiel said, realizing that his own voice sounded more raspy than usual.

“I’m sorry for what I said… About your powers. Your powers were awesome, Cas. But you… you’re _still_ awesome, even though you lost them.”

Castiel’s heart was violently thundering in his chest, but he quickly sobered up when he was faced with _reality_. The reality that he was once again getting it all wrong. Because to Castiel, this felt like _love,_ and he knew that Dean couldn’t possibly be feeling that way as well...

But then the palm of Dean’s hand gently came to rest against Castiel’s cheek, Dean’s thumb caressing the chiseled line of Castiel’s jaw.

“Don’t ever change, Cas…” He murmured, his intense green stare fixed on Castiel. “I honestly don’t care if you don’t know shit about cars.”

At this point, Castiel was certain that he had to be _dreaming_. Up until Dean boldly closed the final gap between them… When Dean confidently crashed his lips to Castiel’s, it felt way _too real_ to be a dream.

The wrench that they’d been holding in their joined hands slipped from their fingers, and it fell back into the toolbox with a dull ‘ _thud_ ’ as their lips moved hungrily. Castiel closed his eyes, reveling in the pleasure that Dean’s talented lips were providing.

After what seemed an eternity, they broke apart, and there was definitely a smirk on Dean’s kiss-swollen lips.

“What is that smile, Dean?” Castiel said, unable to stop himself from flashing Dean a satisfied smile in return.

“Nothing…” Dean replied with a nonchalant shrug as he picked up the forgotten wrench again. “I was just thinking that even though you will probably always suck at mechanics… You already _rock_ at kissing.” 

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
